ToonTales
A media-spoof of VeggieTales. Cast: Main Cast: *Larry the Cucumber - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Bob the Tomato - Eddie Valiant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Junior Asparagus - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Laura Carrot - Marie (The AristoCats) *Archibald Asparagus - Mr. Salt (Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory) *Jimmy Gourd - Dimmy Finster (Snorks) *Jerry Gourd - Allstar Seaworthy (Snorks) *Pa Grape - Pa Joad (The Grapes of Wrath) *Madame Blueberry - Dolores (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Mr. Lunt - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Mr. Nezzer - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Jean-Claude Pea - Chip Chipmunk (Mickey Mouse) *Phillipe Pea - Dale Chipmunk (Mickey Mouse) *QWERTY - himself *Silly Song Narrator - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) Recurring Cast: *Scallion #1 - Sideshow Bob Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Scallion #2 - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Scallion #3 - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Mr. Asparagus - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Mrs. Asparagus - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Scooter - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Annie - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) Minor Cast: *Lenny Carrot - Berlioz (The AristoCats) *Mr. Carrot - Thomas O'Malley (The AristoCats) *Mrs. Carrot - Duchess (The AristoCats) *Percy Pea - Pip Chipmunk (Enchanted; cartoon style) *Lovey Asparagus - Mrs. Salt (Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory) *Peach - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Goliath - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Barbara Manatee - Rebecca (101 Dalmatians: the Series) *Bill - Dipstick (101 Dalmatians: the Series) *Queen Esther - Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Phil Winkelstein - Lambert Lion (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) Episodes: #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? #God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? #Are You My Neighbor? #Eddie, Oliver & Roger (Rack, Shack & Benny) #Oliver and the Giant Lion (Dave and the Giant Pickle) #The Toy that Saved Christmas #Very Silly Songs! #RogerBoy and the Whale from Outer Space! (LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space!) #Roger and the Big Wall! (Josh and the Big Wall!) #Madame Dolores (Madame Blueberry) #The End of Silliness? #RogerBoy and the Rumor Chicken (LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed) #King Roger and the Ducky (King George and the Ducky) #Jessica... The Girl Who Became Queen (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) #Oliver the Kindly Viking (Lyle the Kindly Viking) #The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown #Mr. Salt Sing-Along Songs and More! (Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!) #The Star of Christmas #The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! #The Ballad of Roger (The Ballad of Little Joe) #An Easter Carol #A Pooch's Tale (A Snoodle's Tale) #Robot of the Opera (Sumo of the Opera) #Roger and the Great Pie War (Duke and the Great Pie War) #Minnesota Roger and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) #Lord of the Beans #Sheerluck Roger and the Golden Ruler (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) #RogerBoy and the Bad Walrus (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) #Roger: Tuba Warrior (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) #Roger and the Big Exit (Moe and the Big Exit) #The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's #Eddie and Roger's Big River Rescue (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) #Pa Joad and the Amazing Promise (Abe and the Amazing Promise) #Minnesota Roger and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) #Emmet Brickowski: A Story of Joyful Giving (Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) #Oliverstachio (Pistachio) #Sweetpea Elsa (Sweetpea Beauty) #It's a Meaningful Life #'Twas the Night Before Easter #Princess and the Popstar #The Little Drummer Boy #Roger Good and His Not-So Merry Men (Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men) #The Penniless Princess #The League of Incredible Toons (The League of Incredible Vegetables) #The Little House that Stood #MacRoger and the Stinky Cheese Battle (MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) #Merry Roger and the True Light of Christmas (Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) #Toons in Space: The Fennel Frontier (Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) #Lion Night Fever (Celery Night Fever) #Beauty and the King (Beauty and the Beet) #Pa Joad's Ark (Noah's Ark) Films *Mr. Salt: A ToonTales Movie *The Vikings Who Don't Do Anything: A ToonTales Movie Category:VeggieTales Category:VeggieTales parodies Category:Spoofs